produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Sohee
|birthday = January 20, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 162cm |weight = 41kg |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |vlive = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Kim Sohee (김소희) is currently an idol under N.CH Entertainment. She ranked #15 on the finale of Produce 101 Season 1 and was unable to make it into I.O.I. Career & History In July 2016, Sohee was cast in Mnet's show The God of Music 2 ''and debuted in a temporary group called C.I.V.A. In August 2016, Sohee debuted with I.B.I. They were known as the sister group to I.O.I In 2017, she was also cast in the KBS girl group reality/variety drama writing show 'Idol Drama Operation Team' with Jeon Somi, and other famous idols. As a part of this show, they formed a girl group called 'Girls Next Door' and released "Deep Blue Eyes", which was produced by B1A4 Jinyoung. In 2017 it was announced that Sohee would be making her solo debut with her label, and later that year she oficially debuted with the single "SobokSobok" as a part of the album ''The Fillette. On July 11, 2019 it was announced that Sohee would leave The Music Works since her contract had expired and she decided not to resign with them. She has not announced her signing with any other agency as of yet, and is currently working independently. In October of 2019, it was announced that Sohee would be the newest member to join the girl group Nature for their comeback in November. Discography Produce 101 * "Pick Me" (2015) * "In The Same Place" (2016) C.I.V.A * "Why" (feat. Miryo) (2016) I.B.I * "Molae Molae" (2016) * "I Believe It" (2016) Girls Next Door * "Deep Blue Eyes" (2017) Nature Albums * Nature World: Code A (2019) Singles * "OOPSIE (My Bad)" (2019) Solo Albums * The Fillette (2017) Singles * "SobokSobok" (2017) Collaborations * "Sweet Potato x 100" (with Kim Shihyun) OST * "Coincidence" (with Song Yuvin) (Let's Fight, Ghost) (2016) * "Navigation" (Shopaholic Lous) (2016) * "Will You Love Me" (Chief Kim) (2017) * "Oh! My God!" (Reunited Worlds) (2017) * "Waiting for You" (Reunited Worlds) (2017) * "Falling You" (Meloholic) (2017) * "Is It Alright?" (Meloholic) (2017) * "Dreaming Place" (Underdog) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce 101 * Pick Me (2015) C.I.V.A * Why (ft. Miryo) (2016) I.B.I * Molae Molae (2016) * I Believe it (2016) Nature * OOPSIE (My Bad) (2019) Solo * SobokSobok (2017) OST * Coincidence (with Song Yuvin) (2016) Appearances * GB9 - Just I Like You (2016) Television * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * We Will Eat Well (2016) * Golden Tambourine (2017) Gallery Promotional Kim Sohee CIVA Why.jpg|"Why" Sohee Molae Molae Profile.jpg|"Molae Molae" Kim Sohee Deep Blue Eyes.png|"Deep Blue Eyes" Kim Sohee the fillette.jpeg|''The Fillette'' (1) Kim Sohee The Fillette Promo 2.jpg|''The Fillette'' (2) Kim Sohee Nature World Code A Promo 1.jpg|''Nature World: Code A'' Produce 101 Kim Sohee Profile.jpg Kim Sohee Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kim Sohee Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kim Sohee Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kim Sohee Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Kim Sohee Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Videos Produce 101 Kim Sohee - Pick me|Pick Me Grade Reevaluation Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim So Hee – Group 1 Sistar ♬Push Push EP.04 20160212|Push Push Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim So Hee - EXO ♬CALL ME BABY @ Position Eval.(VOCAL) EP.07 20160304|Call Me Baby Eye Contact Produce 101 1 1 EyecontactㅣKim So Hee - ♬At the Same Place @ Concept Eval. EP.10 20160325|At The Same Place Eye Contact Produce 101 Moment of Fate! Final Stage for Top 11 ‘CRUSH’ EP.11 20160401|Crush Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:I.B.I Category:C.I.V.A Category:Soloist Category:Nature